Total Drama: The Elite
500px Chris McLean takes 16 of the best players back to Camp Wawanakwa to compete in all new challenges for a grand prize of 1,000,000 dollars. There will friendships, relationships, conflicts, and best of all... drama! So who will in this action packed All-Stars season? Find out on Total... Drama:... The Elite! Contestants Alejandro Bridgette Cody Courtney Dawn Duncan Ezekiel Gwen Harold Heather Izzy Leshawna Lightning Lindsay Noah Owen Sierra Tyler Chapters Chapter 1: The Battle Begins Posted On: July 2, 2013 "And, we're back," says Chris McLean, as he looks into the camera. He is standing on the infamous Camp Wawanakwa dock, holding a smoothie in one hand, and a remote in the other. "This season, we're bringing back sixteen of the best contestants in history of Total Drama, plus one other special one that the producers just had to have back, even though they're the biggest cling-on in history. Stay tuned to meet our returnees on Total... Drama... The Elite!" ~~Theme Song~~ "Welcome back, like I said previously, we're bringing back sixteen returnees, and here is the first one now," says Chris enthusiastically. "Welcome back, Cody!" Suddenly, the first boat pulls up and Cody walks off. He grabs his bags and says, "These bags are heavy, what is in here?" "Surprise," Sierra screams as she jumps out of Cody's suitcase, grabbing her own luggage out along the way. "That's right, I'm competing this season too Cody, now we can be together! Eee!" "Oh yeah, haha," Cody nervously chuckles. "I hope we're on the same team again, Sierra." Sierra (CONF): ''*heavily breathes into bag* Oh my gosh, Cody wants me on his team again, eee!" "Here comes the next contestant now," says Chris, as the yacht pulls up. "Welcome back, Leshawna!" Leshawna walks off the yacht and drops her bags right next to Cody's. She says, "Hey, ya'll, it's great to be back! I just don't hope Alejandro is back again, ooooooh." "Or Heather." Sierra adds. Cody lets out a light chuckle, and Sierra shouts, "OMG Cody your laugh is totally adorable!" '''Cody (CONF): ''*'sprays on cologne* I'm not sure if I can deal with another season of Sierra... "Woo, is it hot here to you guys?" Leshawna asks, just as her hair frizzes up back into an afro". "Woah, your hair hasn't frizzed up like that since Total Drama Action, which my Cody got robbed of being in." Sierra observantly says. '''Leshawna (CONF): Who is that girl again?' "Let's introduce our next returning elite player, haha," says Chris slyly. "Welcome back, Ezekiel!" "WHAT!?" The three simultaneously yell. Suddenly, another yacht pulls up, and a normal Ezekiel walks off carrying his luggage. He smiles at Chris and says, "Yo, yo, yo, Zeke is back in the game, and he ain't gonna screw up for nothing this time!" "Can you please explain how he is an elite player?" Leshawna asks. "Well, the producers liked Zeke, he brought the drama in the Total Drama World Tour finale, and he recovered from his lack of sunlight and malnutrition from hiding in the cargo hold all this time, so we decided to bring him back," says Chris. "Anyways, time to meet our next returning player!" Another yacht pulls up, and Heather walks off. "Oh, not her again," says Leshawna. "Who's next, Alejandro?" "Oh please Leshawna, I don't hold you responsible for beating me up," says Heather. "You were simply under Alejandro's charm, every girl was, even Courtney." "Correction, I wasn't; why would I be? I have Cody," Sierra screams. She squeezes Cody tight so hard that he turns blue. "Oops, sorry Cody!" "Even though this question was highly likely to already be asked, why is Ezekiel here?" Heather asks. "Because I'm an elite player, and an all-star!" Ezekiel replies, while everyone else laughs, including Chris. "Oh, that was good," says Chris, still laughing. "Anyways, time to bring back our next player, Izzy!" "Yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Izzy screams while swinging from a vine. She lands on the dock, accidentally kicking Cody off and into the water. "NO! Cody!" Sierra shouts in horror. She jumps in the water, and brings Cody back to shore. "Cool, Zeke's back, but he's not a..... zombie anymore," says Izzy, with a sound of disappointment in her voice. "It was cooler, ya know, him attacking everyone, especially Heather in the TDWT finale." "Well, everyone has wanted to do that one time or another, I did, and got voted off because of it," Leshawna adds. "But it turns out Heather was actually looking out for me, for her own benefit of course." "I HEAR YOU!" Heather screams. "And?" Leshawna asks. "ENOUGH!" Chris screams. "Time to introduce the next returnee, Alejandro!" "Ew!" Heather and Leshawna yell simultaneously. "Hello, ladies, and gentleman," says Alejandro. He throws his stuff onto Heather's, and jumps on the deck. "Ezekiel, Heather, Izzy, Leshawna, always a pleasure." "Yeah right, everyone who watches the show knows you're the biggest womanizer on this show," says Leshawna. "The only person that would be dumb enough to fall for that is Lindsay, or Bridgette, sorry girl, it's just the truth." "Newsflash, you did too for a little bit," says Heather. "I mean, I did try to warn you.." "Oooh, bring that up one more time!" says Leshawna, as she takes several steps towards Heather. The screen shifts over to Cody and Sierra. Cody is just waking up, and Sierra is giving him CPR. Cody tries to push Sierra off, but she won't budge. "Okay Sierra, I think Cody is fine now," says Chris. "Another thing some people think is fine, is our next returnee, Lindsay!" The next yacht pulls up, and Lindsay walks off, and accidentally trips face-first onto the dock. "Are you alright, Senorita?" asks Alejandro. "Uh, sorry, I'm with Tyler," says Lindsay. "Speaking of which, where is he?" "I was just getting to that, thanks for rushing me," says Chris. "Say hello to our next returnee, Tyler!" Another yacht pulls up, and Tyler attempts a cartwheel of the yacht, slamming face first into the dock. "Dude, nice landing!" says Chris. "Tyler!" Lindsay exclaims. "Are you okay?" "Ugh," Tyler moans. "No, they drove off with my bags!" "Tyler, my amigo, do you need some help?" Alejandro asks as he extends his hand to help Tyler up. "Oh please, if anyone falls for that this season, they're a fool." says Leshawna. "Just ask Leshawna, she fell for it." Heather adds. "Who needs Alejandro when you have a Cody," Sierra says as she hugs Cody. "And without Gwen in the way this season, Cody can focus on me!" "Time to introduce the next returnee - Gwen!" says Chris. The next yacht arrives, and Gwen walks off carrying her black luggage. "Hey, guys," says Gwen. She walks up to Leshawna and hugs her, and sets her bags down. "Girl am I glad to see you, whew!" says Leshawna. Sierra (CONF): Why is Gwen back? Ugh, she'll just make MY Cody distracted. "Um, Chris, can we meet the next contestants," Alejandro nervously chuckles. "It seems the most recent returnees have shown a bit of... uh, hatred towards me." "Then you're gonna love this one Al," Chris deviously laughs. "Welcome back, Bridgette!" "Oh, come on!" says Alejandro. Suddenly, Bridgette swims up on a surfboard with her bags at the edge of the board. She jumps up and lands on top of Tyler, who was just beginning to get up. "Hey everyone, it's great to be back!" "Oh, come on!" Tyler moans. "Woah, gurl, you're a redhead!?" Leshawna gasps. She walks up and touches Bridgette's hair and asks, "Is this a wig?" "Uh, no." Bridgette laughs. She grabs her hair and smiles, "See? It's dyed, it is my real hair, just shorter and a different colors." "Of all colors.. why red?" asks Heather. "Are you taking after Izzy?" "Yeah, way to go, Bridgette!" says Izzy. "No, the producers asked me to dye if for the new season for some reason," says Bridgette. She sighs and sets her bags down, and notices Tyler. "Oh, sorry Tyler," "It's okay," says Tyler, still on the ground. "Wait a second... why is Ezekiel back?" Bridgette asks. "I thought this was an elite season?" "I am an elite player yo," says Ezekiel. He stands behind Gwen and breathes loudly. "Anyways, I lasted the whole season of traveling around the world!" "To be fair, you did get voted out first," says Gwen. "You just hid somewhere throughout the plane for the other twenty-four episodes." "Yeah, but ever since I got treated, I'm going all the way to the mill, yo!" says Ezekiel. "Okay, can you introduce the next contestant please?" Heather asks, sounding annoyed. "Fine, sheesh. This contestant knows how to hold a grudge and how to get on the good side of the law, welcome back, Courtney!" says Chris. Heather (CONF): '''Oh joy, I get to compete in another season with Courtney. I just hope she doesn't throw challenges or cheat for Alejandro this time. Suddenly, the yacht pulls up, and Courtney walks off, sporting longer, blonde hair and a short dress. She sets her bags down and smiles at the boys, excluding Duncan, and walks directly past Gwen and smiles, "Hello Chris, it's great to be back!" "Oh what, the Tacky Barn ran out of hideous outfits so you had to shop at Chelsey's Secret?" Heather asks. "And my god, what is up with your hair? It looks like you rolled through Leshawna's neighborhood and got mugged." "Excuse me?!" Leshawna asks. "Oh please Heather, I simply have a different strategy this season, making the boys open their eyes in my direction and be appealing, two things you can't do." says Courtney snidely. "And you're wearing heels to a summer camp because?" Bridgette asks. "Like I said, all part of my strategy, but I still am a C.I.T, I'll be lawyer one day, and once I am, you'll be sorry. Woah!" says Courtney, as one of her heels breaks and she falls on top of Alejandro. " "Hello, Senorita, you're looking very beautiful, better than ever," says Alejandro. "I love what you did with your hair." "Are you kidding me, are you really gonna fall for that again Courtney? Your hair looks like a rat's nest, and Alejandro, if you honestly think any girl here will fall for your tricks again, you're dead wrong." says Leshawna. "Hah, jealous Leshawna?" asks Courtney snidely. "Oh please, as if," says Leshawna as she brushes her hair. "I still have Harold glued to my side, we even moved in with Gwen and Duncan, speaking of which, here comes them now." The camera pans over to Duncan on a yacht, putting Harold into a chokehold. "Ugh, can you please not bully me before we even get to camp? Gosh." says Harold, who is trying to break free of Duncan's grip. "Oh please princess, you'll live, here, go onto the dock." Duncan replies as he grabs Harold and throws him onto Tyler, who falls into the water once more. "See? I could've thrown you in the water." He throws the pair's bags down onto Cody, and jumps onto the dock. "Duncan, Harold, welcome back dudes." says Chris. "Thanks Chris, it is truely an honor to be back for an elite season of Total Drama," Harold says. "Wait, why is Zeke back?" "Because I'm an elite player yo! I ain't never going home!" says Ezekiel. "Is never your policy on hygiene also? My god you stink." Heather screams as Ezekiel walks past her. "Who needs showers on a farm? You're bound to get dirty at some point after anyways!" says Ezekiel, causing the others to gag, even Chris. "Tyler!? Are you okay?" asks Lindsay, as she feels around in the water, and winds up revealing Owen. "Hey everybody!" says Owen, climbing onto the dock, dripping with water. "It's great to be back!" "Everyone, welcome back the big bundle of joy, Owen!" says Chris. "We weren't gonna bring him back, but the audience loves him, who knew?" "Hey Big O, what's up!?" asks Izzy, shoving Cody out of the way and into the water. "COOOOOOOOOOODDDDYYYYYY!" Sierra screams. She dives in the water and pulls Cody back to shore and kisses him. Cody wakes up and shoves Sierra off of him and runs back onto the dock. "Tyler?" Lindsay says as she reaches around the water to feel for Tyler. "Ooh, I found him." Lindsay pulls out a jellyfish, which clings onto her arm and stings her. "Oops, not Tyler." says Heather. The camera shifts over to another yacht, which holds Noah, who is reading a book. The yacht skids to a stop and Noah is thrown onto the dock. "Oh gee, thanks Speedy Gonzalez," he sarcastically says. "I'll be sure to send you a tip after the season ends." "Noah, sarcastic as usual, how refreshing." says Heather snidely. Noah smirks. "Nice to see you being as maniacal as ever. I'm surprised you're not kissing the eel right now." Heather rolls her eyes. "As if, he's too busy flirting with Courtney, again." Noah looks around. "Uh, where is Courtney? Oh wait--why does she have a bird's nest on her head, she looks like Amanda Grimes at her court hearing." "Or Lindsay Gohan," Leshawna adds. "She thinks she'll get far if she looks more appealing, when the truth is, she looks like she just walked out of the chicken coop on Ezekiel's farm. "Time to meet the last two contestants," says Chris pointing to the yacht. "They're both from the second generation cast, please welcome back, Dawn and Lightning!" The camera pans over to Dawn levitating and Lightning staring at Dawn in awe while he lifts weights. He accidentally drops one on his foot, and falls into the water, and Dawn levitates onto the dock. "Hello Chris, it's great to be back," Dawn says. "When I got the invitation to return, I had to accept." Lightning swims up to the shore and walks onto the dock. "Sha-Lightning is gonna win for the second season in a row, Sha-Lightnin'!" "Can someone explain to me how he even won last time?" Heather asks. Courtney shrugs. "I don't know, but he seems like a very good ally." '''Courtney (CONF): Hm, I could make a potential alliance with the two second-generation contestants, and then defeat them both in the final two. I can work my new magic on Lightning, and come off as a sweet valley girl to Dawn, my plan is full proof! Dawn (CONF): *shivers* Okay, I thought last season was bad, but so many contestants auras are terrible this time! Alejandro's, Courtney's, Duncan's, Heather's, and suprisingly, Noah's! Chris leads everyone down the Campfire Pit. "Now, this season will work a little differently. Each episode, there will be a different challenge theme, today's challenge will be a camp-themed challenge, the next challenge we'll drive by bus to the abandoned film lot for a movie-themed challenge, and the next challenge will feature the plan, which had to be rebuilt, thanks to Sierra, and we'll travel to a foreign location. This cycle will continue the entire season." "Wow, how shocking," says Noah sarcastically. "You really had to think hard for that one, didn't you?" "Oh come on buddy, maybe it'll be fun!" says Owen, trying to sound positive. "Yeah, now we can get injured in three different places, sounds like a blast." Noah grimly says. "Now," Chris says. "Time to break you up into two teams. Everyone, grab inside here and pull out a colored rock." Everyone grabs a rock, and line up. Chris laughs. "Okay, well the red team consists of: Cody, Courtney, Duncan, Ezekiel, Gwen, Harold, Leshawna, Lindsay, and Tyler, ooh dramatic." "You mean I'm on a team with Duncan and Gwen? That is going to be a problem." says Courtney. "Not mine," says Chris. "With the red team being selected, that leaves Alejandro, Bridgette, Dawn, Heather, Izzy, Lightning, Noah, Owen, and Sierra on the green team. Teams, pick a team name." Sierra sighs. "I'm supposed to be on Cody's team!" "What should our team name be guys? As our leader, I suggest we choose Alejandro is Very Very Very Hot, but that's just my opinion." says Courtney. "How about no," says Leshawna. "Considering the majority of the people here despise Alejandro, I don't think that will be very acceptable." "Well, you did your name your team Team Victory last time, so I really doubt that you have any good choices," says Courtney. "But fine, lets see what other names we bring up." "Since this is an elite season, I think it should be The Killer Jaguars, they are a fierce and strong animal." says Leshawna. The camera shifts over to the green team, who are arguing over their team name. A bell rings and Chris says, "Final team names, bring them up on a piece of paper." Leshawna and Sierra walk up and Chris reads them. "Sierra, what did you choose for our name? Please tell me it's not something foolish." Heather nervously says. "Okay, well the red team has elected their team name to be The Killer Jaguars, while the green team has selected the Screaming Codies." Chris says. Heather lunges at Sierra in anger, but is held by Alejandro, Lightning, and Owen. "Take your bags and put one away in your cabins, which is why I asked you to pack three bags," Chris says. "Meet me back in the mess hall in ten." The camera shifts over to the Codies' girls moving into their cabin. Heather throws her bag on the farthest bunk and smiles, "I get the farthest bed from the door because I'll be here the longest, clearly." "Whatever, as if," Sierra says. "Hey Bridgette, wanna bunk together?" Bridgette sighs and reluctantly bunks with Sierra. Izzy jumps on a bunk, breaking it. "Weird, it seems like this thing has gotten less sturdy since the last time we've been here." "Well duh, Leshawna slept there, what do you expect?" Heather asks. Dawn sighs. "This cast is so sad." Heather walks up to Dawn and pats her on the back, "Hey, you should totally bunk with me, we're going to become great friends." "Oh wow, thanks." Dawn says. "I thought you were the nastiest contestant in Total Drama history, even worse than Scott." The scene shifts over to the Codies' guys in their cabins. Duncan visits the cabin and sits on the bottom of the bunk, while Owen climbs on the top. Owen breaks the top and crushes Duncan. "Hah, looks like he's crushed that Courtney doesn't care about him anymore." Noah smirks. "Oops, sorry Duncan, hahaha." says Owen. He hops onto the floor and lifts the bunk up for Duncan to crawl out. "Lightnin' calls top bunk, I'm gonna need an extra bunk for all mah protein powder." says Lightning he throws his bag one the top bunk, and his protein powder on the other. "Guess we're bunkmates then, huh Noah?" says Alejandro. He pats Noah on the back and smiles, "Which bunk do you want mi amigo?" "Since when were you authentic, amigo?" Noah asks. He sighs and climbs to the top bunk and sits on it. The camera shifts over to the Jaguar's girls in their cabin. They view the cabin, and Leshawna nudges Gwen. "Hey, wanna bunk together?" Gwen nods and they set their stuff on a bed. "Clearly one of you wants to be my bunkmate, right?" Courtney asks. "Well, considering there are only two bunks in this one, it looks like Lindsay is," Leshawna says. "Sorry." "This is such a bummer, I packed one suitcase for clothes, one for my makeup, and the other one is for my lipgloss. Now I have to rearrange them all." says Lindsay as she puts on a coat of lipgloss. "Ooh girl, can you hook a sista up?" Leshawna asks. "Sure," Lindsay says. "I'm pretty sure I have some more fashionable clothes for you!" Courtney rolls her eyes. "She meant the lip gloss, although she could use some new clothes, too." Leshawna rolls up her sleeves and lunges at Courtney. "At least my clothes don't look like I took a towel out of my momma's bathroom and wrapped it around my body. The camera pans over to the guys' side of the Jaguars' cabin. Duncan has Harold in a choke hold as the five enter the cabin. Duncan walks in and Harold sighs. "Why were you at the Codies' cabin?" Duncan grabs Harold by the shirt and lifts him off the ground. "Why is that any of your business?" "Well, there are the enemy, though." Tyler mumbles. Harold walks over to them. "Who wants to bunk with me?" "I will," Cody says. "I'm not gonna bunk with Duncan or Zeke." "I'll bunk with Zeke," Tyler says. "Leaving Duncan to be the odd man out." Chris is shown pulling a bullhorn, signaling the contestants to enter the mess hall. Each contestant enters one by one, until the last one sits at their respective table. "Now, today's challenge will be a majority-rules challenge. I will ask you a series of questions about your fellow contestants and the majority's answer will be the answer. The contestants who do not answer with the majority's answer will be eliminated from the challenge. This will continue until one team is entirely eliminated." "Wow, this is totally a camp challenge." Noah smirks. "Get into your respective spots with your names on them, and I'll ask the first question. If you want to select letter A, slide your block to the left, for B, slide to the right. Always reset after each round. Everyone ready?" "Get on with it," Heather impatiently says. "We don't have all day." "Question 1: Who would win in a popularity contestant, Alejandro or Heather?" Chris asks. "Remeber, A for Alejandro, or B for Heather." The contestants don't hestitate to answer, as everyone except for Dawn, Heather, and Lightning says Alejandro, eliminating the three. "Dawn, Heather, and Lightning, you have answered incorrectly, please step down, everyone else reset. The Jaguars have all eight players still in the challenge, while the Codies now only have six players." "What!?" Heather furiously says. "Do you realize that half of you lost last time because of Alejandro!?" "Question 2: Who is most likely to fall for a nerd? A for Leshawna or B for Sierra." Chris asks. "This time, the answer is B: Sierra, eliminating Harold, Lindsay, Sierra, and Tyler, making the score 6-5, in favor of the Jaguars winning." "Uh Chris, I really gotta go pee, so I opt out of the challenge," Ezekiel says. "Sorry guys, but I really gotta pee!" Ezekiel runs off, and Chris says, "Well, that makes the score 5-5, a tie! Remaining for the Jaguars are: Cody, Courtney, Duncan, Gwen, and Leshawna, while Alejandro, Bridgette, Izzy, Noah, and Owen remain for the Codies." "You mean to tell me that he left to go pody?" says Leshawna. "He is so dead if we lose!" "Question 3: Who is likely to have more Instagem followers? A for Courtney, or B for Lindsay?" Chris says. "It looks like everyone said B, except for Courtney, which means Courtney, you're out!" "What!?" Courtney yells. "Alejandro? You too!?" Alejandro sighs. "I simply could not decide, I chose with my eyes close." "Question 4: Who is most likely to go home earlier? A for Alejandro, or B for Duncan?" Chris says, shuffling his cards. He then looks up at the contestants' answer and smiles. "It looks like Gwen, Duncan, Izzy, Leshawna, and Noah all answered with B, while Alejandro, Bridgette, Cody, and Owen answered with A, so Alejandro, Bridgette, Cody, and Owen, you're out of the challenge, making the score 3-2!" Duncan glares at Cody. "I'll remember that, pipsqueak!" "Question 5: Who is most likely to win in a jury vote? A for Gwen, or B for Dawn?" Chris says, laughing. Gwen sighs and shifts her block to B for Dawn, while Duncan, trying to be positive, places his to A for Gwen. Leshawna shrugs her shoulders and selects B, while Izzy selects A, and Noah selects B. "Well, Gwen, Noah, and Leshawna all said B, so they're still in the game, eliminating Duncan and Izzy." Duncan shrugs. "Whatever." "Question 6: Who is more attractive? A for Cody, or B for Noah?" Chris says, wit a smirk. Noah turns his cube to the B, while Gwen and Leshawna turn to the A. "This is by far the hardest question," Leshawna admits. "But at the end of the day, you gotta do what ya gotta do." "Lets see, Leshawna picked A, Noah picked B, and Gwen picked.......A, which means The Killer Jaguars win! Screaming Codies, I'll see you at the Bonfire Ceremony tonight." says Chris. Heather angrily storms off. "Ugh, either Alejandro or Lightning are out of here!" "Well, lets face it, Lightning's aura is less authentic than Alejandro's so my vote will fall that way." Dawn says, walking off to cast her vote. "Look, Owen, Noah, I know you may vote for me, but think that Lightning is not mentally fit for this game." Alejandro says. "He'll just drag us down in brain-challenging challenges." The camera shifts over to the Bonfire Ceremony, and Chris is shown holding a plate with eight marshmallows on it. "Well, this vote was extremely close, but the first three marshmallows go to: Noah, Izzy, and Sierra!" He tosses the three a marshmallow. Sierra catches her marshmallow. "Oh my gosh, my first marshmallow actually on the island, eee!" "Surprisingly, Heather and Owen, you're both safe too." Chris tosses the pair a marshmallow. "What do you mean surprisingly?" Heather asks as she tosses her marshmallow in her mouth. "Uh.. yeah." Chris says, pulling his collar. "The next marshmallow goes to... Dawn." Dawn catches her marshmallow. "Nice!" "Two marshmallows left, three people." says Chris. "The next marshmallow goes to......................Bridgette." He tosses a marshmallow in Bridgette's direction that hits the ground. Chris picks up the last marshmallow. "Alejandro and Lightning, this is the final marshmallow of the night. The final marshmallow goes to................................... ................ ............. ............ ........... .......... ......... ........ ........ ....... ...... ..... . "Alejandro!" Alejandro sighs in relief. Lightning stands up and yells. "WHAT!? Lightnin' can't lose first, that is Ezekiel's job! Sha-noooooo!" Lightning boards the Boat of Losers, and Chris is shown preparing to board the bus to the film lot. "So what movie-themed challenge will we throw at our remaining seventeen contestants? Found out next time on: Total... Drama: The Elite!" Elimination Table